Heroes of Hecate
by fluffamuffin
Summary: Classic HP meets PJO at CHB I don't know what it's gonna end up like yet, but Percabeth moments included. Sorry, I suck at summaries but please read to find out! R&R, F&F!
1. Half Bloods

**I'm sorry I haven't written in a while! I was so busy and I couldn't get any ideas and so I decided to write my first crossover of MY FAVORITE BOOKS :) yaaaay**

 **Let's have our very favorite, very awesome, PERCY JACKSON say the disclaimer~**

 **Percy: Why me? can't it be like, Harry or like Anna- wait, not Wise Girl or maybe-**

 **OK, we get that you don't want to but JUST PLEASE SAY IT OR ELSE I'LL MAKE DEAR ANNIE DIE! (not really)**

 **Percy: Fine! all characters besides fluffamuffin's imaginary friends belong to either Rick Riordan or J. K. Rowling**

 **Thank you Percy, and please R &R, F&F!**

3rd POV:

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Lovegood (A/N: I know Luna seems out of place but she's my personal favorite so yeah), please come to the Headmaster's office immediately."

"I don't think it has something to do with You-know-who, or else Malfoy wouldn't be called, don't you think?" Harry said. Dumbledore isn't stupid... although, he _does_ rather act like an idiot sometimes, he thought. "Yeah," Ron replied,"might be something that has to do with trouble though, or else Mc Gonnagal wouldn't rush us so much." Hermione nodded.

\- THiS !s wEIRd l!NE BREAk -

IM (Iris Message):

Chiron: Hello Dumbledore, I see you are doing well?  
Dumbledore: Yes, thank you Chiron, say, what is it you wanted to tell me?  
C: Well, you see I wanted to have a bonding time with demigods an-  
D: Just tell me what you are really intending to do, please. Is it something dangerous that's happening to Camp?

Chiron visibly tensed, but after a bit of a, um, _staring contest_ , he sighed.

C: Alright, I'll tell you what, we just had war and now it's very peaceful. Today, Hecate the goddess of magic comes to Camp herself and tells me to get students of Hogwarts to come to Camp, but wouldn't tell me why. She said she will announce everything to the Campers once your students come. Will you cooperate?  
D:How many students?  
C: About 5 would be nice; we don't have that much room in the Big house, although the Hermes Cabin can help maybe-  
D: Okay, okay, it's fine, I 'll send five of my students. Correct?  
C: Yes, thank you, I will cut connection now.

This is a line break, with perfect spelling and grammar.

"And so, I would like you to go to Camp Half-Blood, in Long Island, New York," Dumbledore finished. Luna's eyes sparkled. "I would like to go, I've heard there were fascinating creatures in the eastern coast of America." The other four couldn't back down anymore; they did NOT want to look like they were chickening out when Luna was going. "Hey, maybe we can find out more about these, what, Half-bloods if we go," Harry sighed. All of them, besides Luna, were imagining Half-Bloods as monsters, probably.

They absolutely did not think of the possibility that they might be half god, as they touched the Portkey to Camp Half-Blood.

 **Yeah, that was a short chapter 1 but I promise the upcoming chapters will be longer.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Remember: R &R, F&F!**

 **Love and hugs from,  
fluffamuffin**


	2. The Arrival

**Hai I'm back!  
Thanks for the support, and keep on reading I love all of you etc. etc. and Let's have Annie do our disclaimer!**

 **Annie: don't call me that**

 **OK, Annabeth, that better?**

 **Annabeth: Yes thank you. All characters besides fluffamuffin's imaginary friends belong to either Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling.**

 **Thanks, Annabeth! Now let's get to chapter 2!**

Percy POV (yaaay):

"Heroes, I have an announcement to make," Chiron announced. Hopefully not another Great Prophecy or Prophecy of Seven or whatever. I'm already sick of quests (although the "quest to get donuts for Blackjack" was just plain boring compared to the other ones). "Most of you probably wouldn't know what I'd be talking about so let's start with a story." Number one on the list of proof that there is another Great Prophecy: starts with a story, check. "Many years ago, Hecate concealed magic in several wands, and gifted them to the European mortals. These mortal passed the wands down, and some of them learned to create wands. Later in history, four wizards came together to create a school; Hogwarts."

"HOGWARTS? LIKE DEFORMED PIG SKIN!?" someone (probably a Stoll) shouted, and started laughter throughout the crowd. But hey, it's not everyday you can get good laugh, being a demigod and all. "Calm down everyone" Chiron said while laughing, "The Headmaster of this school's name is Dumbledore-" "SERIOUSLY? LIKE DUMB-LEDORE?" This was probably the other Stoll. I kinda feel bad for that guy... but I laughed along with everyone anyways. er... more like the guys. The girls were sighing and shaking their heads. "You may ask why I am mentioning this," Chiron yelled over the remaining laughter, "This is because Hecate told me to have some of the students of Hogwarts to come over," Number two on the list: major or not, a god or goddess is involved, check.

"The students should be arriving... actually, they should be here in a couple minutes at the entrance at Camp. Will the present members of The Seven please go and greet them?" Number three: the Seven might be involved, half-check. "Come on, let's go! Follow the Hot Stuff Supreme!" Leo yelled and ran to the entrance of Camp, accidentally setting his curly brown hair on fire.

(u) THIS IS AN EXCITED LINE BREAK! (u)

Harry POV:

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the middle of the woods, with towering oak trees, and an arch that said- wait, what does that say? I took a glance at Hermione for an answer. She shook her head, "I'm sorry but I don't know what that means, but maybe wands out?" "Watch out for Biting Bittertees **(A/N I was drinking tea that happened to be bitter okay? Don't judge the fact that I like tea, or the name)** , they like the dark," Luna said while flailing her arms as if swatting away invisible flies.  
"Luna, Bittertees don't exist!" Hermione said, as Neville asked, "What's a Biting Bittertee?"  
"Well, Biting Bittertees spray hot gas on to your hair tha-" "shh!" I interrupted Luna.  
"-t sinks into you and-" "No, Luna seriously there's something coming!" I whispered maybe a little too harshly at Luna.  
"Okay," she whispered back obediently.

"Look! They're here! Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Beauty Queen, They're heeere!" a guy yelled, as he came in sight. He looked like a little Latino elf with flaming red- no, _literally flaming hair!_ "Bloody Hell! That guy must notice his hair's on fire?" Ron exclaimed while touching his own. four people followed, luckily without their hair on fire. Poor Neville looked petrified as if we used _petrificus totalus_ **(A/N did I spell that correctly?)** on him, again. "Hey newbies! welcome to the sanctuary of Half-Bloods, drumroll please, CAMP HALF BLOOD also known as camp," the latino (head still on fire) said.

"Leo, dude calm down! you set yourself on fire again, idiot," another guy with raven hair and sea-green eyes yelled, while _blasting water from his hand?!_  
"You can do wandless magic? But only the most powerful wizards can do that!" Hermione yelled.  
Dripping wet Latino boy whose name was probably Leo looked at her like she was crazy.  
"What do you mean wandless magic?" Oh, you mean our powers? Ugh, you don't make sense!" he threw his hands up, making flames erupt. "Powers?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, we have powers according to our godly parents, Leo there's dad's Hephaestus, so he's a great mechanic and can resist, create and explode in flames," a blonde dude with electric blue eyes, that strangely seemed like superman said.  
Hermione snorted "Do you seriously believe in Greek gods? They don't exist!" Thunder suddenly boomed in the cloudless sky.

A girl with intimidating gray eyes and pretty blonde hair raised her eyebrows. "How do you explain Leo blowing up and not burning to death, Percy extinguishing it without anything in his hands, and Jason blasting lightning in your faces?" she looked at Superboy ahem, _Jason_ , who had a blank expression on. " _I said,_ Jason blast lighting in your faces!" blonde girl commanded. She seemed like one of those stereo-type dumb blonde that couldn't do anything herself but had other people do what she wanted them to **(A/N I don't actually think blonde people are like that, I think having blonde hair is awesome)** but unfortunately I didn't have time to think like that because a bolt of lightning struck right in front of our faces from the cloudless sky.

"You can always read clouds or have some powerful wizard do it for you, and that boy uh, _Leo_ he can have a fire proof spell or something." Hermione said. Peter? Wait no, Percy exchanged a look with blonde girl.  
 _They still don't believe us  
I know I have eyes and ears!  
_They seemed to say.

"It's okay, not all new people believe us for a while" a Native American looking girl with multi-colored eyes said.  
Blonde girl sighed, "I guess so, I'm Annabeth by the way, daughter of Athena, though you probably won't believe it. On my right is Percy, my boyfriend, son of Poseidon, and next to him is Jason, son of Jupiter, and in front of him is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite and his girlfriend. Flameboy over there is Leo, son of Hephaestus. Any questions?"

We shook our heads no, except for Hermione. She just always sticks to the facts on her books and teachers.

Annabeth sighed but said, "Oh well, just... come in, if you can."  
"What does she mean? We aren't stupid enough to not be able to get through a little ar- ow! What the heck Harry, why'dya shove me?" Ron whispered. "I'm behind you I can't shove you back." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, maybe they can't get through." Percy mumbled, getting through with ease. "Hey, what's your name? Your full names?"  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I expected a gasp and craziness but they just looked ant me blankly.  
"And?"  
"I'm Ronald, but call me Ron, Ron Weasley,"  
"Neville Longbottom"  
"Luna Lovegood"  
Hermione kept silent. She looked at us like we were crazy for telling strangers our names.

"If you don't want to come, then fine. You don't have to tell us your name," Jason said, "You wouldn't be able to get in though."  
Hermione just glared at him. Annabeth whispered something to Piper, and she nodded. She went right up to Hermione.  
"Can you tell us your full name?"  
Hermione's eye's turned blank. "Hermione Granger"

"Thanks Piper!" Annabeth said, "I, Annabeth Chase allow Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger, to enter Camp Half Blood."

"Whacha waiting for? Come in!" Percy said.

 **Yaaay super long chapter!**

 **Please give me ideas, and remember: R &R, F&F!**

 **Love and hugs from,  
fluffamuffin**


	3. Trust and Denial

**I'm back after 96 long hours or something like that, and I am pleased to say, I have ideas!**

 **totallynotsuperman- I know, but she get's nicer after she get's used to them I think she was a stubborn person in the actual Harry Potter series and trusting strangers isn't the easiest thing to do in the world so yeah. She starts off stubborn and b*tchy**

 **beazlerat- thank you!**

 **Thanks for the (very) awesome reviews and please give me ideas too (not saying that you have to)!**

 **Hey Harry can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Harry: No, I'm too busy fighting Voldemort**

 **Then I'll just make you go on a quest to save your friends.**

 **Harry: NONONONO all the characters besides fluffamuffin's imaginary friends belong to Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling. Please don't take my friends away!**

 **Huh. That's actually a good story. I'll think about it.**

Hermione POV:

I followed the people, trying to not look antsy. Seriously! How can they (by they meaning Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville) be stupid enough to trust these people easily? Did they not see the flash of black on Percy and Jason's arms? They might be Death Eaters! And that Piper girl? She asked me for my name, and that's personal information, and I never tell anyone (unless they're someone important)my personal information. Ever. But somehow, _somehow,_ Piper made me tell her. It must have been the _Imperius_ curse. They must be dark, powerful wizards, except maybe Leo. He seemed too clueless and child-like to be evil. but they _were_ able to preform wandless magic, something most wizards don't accomplish in a lifetime.

I had so many thoughts in mind, that... let's just say I wasn't looking where I was going. I hit my head on something hard, and I saw Harry hovering over me before everything went black.

?~ CREEPY line BREAK ~?

Annabeth POV:

I walked right behind the newcomers to make sure they didn't run away, I mean, you never know when they might turn into ugly beasts or, just plain monster! I looked at each of the visitors.  
Harry and Ron were having a quiet conversation, about, what!? Death Eaters? they sound like _really creepy_ monsters **(A/N let's just say Chiron forgot to tell everyone about Death Eaters and Voldemort and stuff)** Neville and Luna looked more relaxed and were talking about Bitter tea? Wait, _oh_ , _Bittertee._ And Hermione might have looked calm, but I know that look. It's the most look that we, children of Athena always look like. Like they are thinking about so many things that-

 ** _THUMP._**

 ** _CRACK._**

-they aren't aware of their surroundings.  
shoulda seen that one coming

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled, "Get her to the Hospital Wing! Please, hurry!"  
"Geez guys it's just a black out no biggie," Leo said casually. " _Just a blackout? It might be a concussion!_ " Neville finally yelled.  
I decided to consult Luna about this.  
"Does your school not get a lot of physical injuries?" Luna nodded, "Well, most people just get jinxed by jelly legs, or get petrified, all of them have counter curses. I bet the Nargles are behind it," she said dreamily.  
"What are Nargles?" I asked. They must be magical monsters, I need to learn as much as possible!  
"Oh, they're invisible, they go into your ear and make your brain go fuzzy," she explained. "That's cool... Oh My Gods I totally forgot about Hermione for a second is she okay?" I asked Percy. "Jason just went to get an Apollo kid."

 **Back to Hermione POV!**

I opened my eyes to a fuzzy room. I was lying down on a comfy white bed. Probably the hospital wing, but the warm colored walls were not the correct shade of white. Oh my god. I'm in the weird Camp with Death Eaters! I managed to get out of bed, despite the pounding in my head **(A/N "glitter all over the room, there's flamingos in the pool" -katy perry lol)** when the door opened. "Nope, you aren't going anywhere, doctor's orders," he said. "Who are you?" I asked, suspiciously, "show me your left forearm," He showed me his left forearm. I tapped my wand on it, and nothing happened. "What are you doing? I'm your doctor, I should be the one checking you, not the other way around," He laughed, "I'm Will by the way, Will Solace," He didn't have the Dark Mark, so I guess I was able to trust him, "I'm Hermione Granger."

I suddenly remembered something important, "Wait, you're my doctor? But you barely look older than me!"  
"My father's Apollo, god of music, poems, and of course, medicine, healing, doctors, stuff like that" He winked, "And is the sizzlin' hot sun."  
He was a flirt. A terrible flirt.  
 _A terribly hot flirt._ a voice in my head whispered.  
Shut up.  
 _Love starts by denial.  
_ I said, shut up.  
 _aww._

"SHUT UP!" Will looked at me like I was crazy, "I wasn't talking you know." "Sorry, I was having a... conversation with another side of my mind,"  
I blushed. "As long as you're okay," He smiled.

 _You blushed.  
_ "Shut up" I whispered under my breath.

God I need to talk to everyone else


	4. The Camp

**HIIII I'm back :D**

 **beazlerat: yaay thank you! I appreciate your reviews!  
totallynotsuperman: awesome idea. I'll add that later. **

**Again, thank you for the super awesome reviews and if you have anything you want to see in the story, please please** ** _please_** **leave a comment (not that you have to) and I'll take it into consideration.**

 **Sooooo today we'll be having Hermione do our disclaimerrrr!**

 **Hermione: No.**

 **Yes**

 **Hermione: NO.**

 **YAAS**

 **Hermione: NEVER. Also, "yaas" isn't a word.**

 **It is now**

 **Hermione: no.**

 **Just do the disclaimer everyone's probably tired of this by now.**

 **Hermione: Why don't you do it?**

 **...**

 **Everyone: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

 **FINE! Every character besides my "imaginary friends" belong to either Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling.**

Percy POV:

"AAAAAAND WELCOME, MAGICAL PEOPLE, TO THE AWESOME AND DANGEROUS, CAMP HAAALF BLOOOD!" I yelled.  
The students looked around. They looked like they didn't get the whole experience of a rock climbing wall that spewed out lava. Or pegasus stables. Or the Cabins. Or basically everything here.  
"Thank you Percy, and please let me welcome them." A voice behind me said. "Centaur!" Harry yelled and pulled out a wand. Ron and Neville did the same. Chiron lifted his arms. "Woah there I'm the Camp activities director, Chiron, you must be the Hogwarts students! How's Dumbledore?" They looked surprised. "No astronomy?" Ron asked. "No weird Prophecy?" Harry asked. They (including Chiron) looked confused. "Astronomy? We don't really do much of that. And Prophecies, we have Rachel." "Is Rachel a centaur?" "No, I don't think so the last time I checked," a girl with red hair and emerald eyes said. "Hey Rachel!" Annabeth said, "No Great Prophecy? Because I can use some time to rest." she laughed. Rachel turned to the students.  
"Hi I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, some people call me RED, and I'm Apollo's Oracle of Delphi, and no, I'm not a demigod," Rachel introduced. "Can I join in showing them around Camp?"  
"Yeah sure, it's a free country," Leo joked.  
"Then let's show some stuff off!"

This is an underlined line break

"So, these are the Cabins. The arch around the Fire is the Olympian gods' cabins. Zeus -Jason's cabin- Hera, Poseidon -Percy's Cabin-, Demeter, Ares, Athena -my Cabin- Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus -Leo's Cabin- Aphrodite -Piper's Cabin- Hermes, Dionysus, and the rest of gods' are built around the Olympians'" Annabeth explained, "We have a meeting today so you'll get to meet the Head Councillors later. Over there is the volleyball court..."  
"What's volleyball?" Ron asked. "You don't know?" Piper asked. "We don't have volleyball in the magical world, we do something called Quiddich. It's sort of like flying basket ball where you have to get a ball inside of a 50 feet tall hoop and catch a snitch to end the game." Harry said, "Ron was born and raised in the magical world so he doesn't know. I had to go to school in the non-magical world. It nearly killed me," He added grimly.  
"We know how you feel. Most of us are both ADHD and Dyslexic so we tend to get bad grades and get bullied," I said. What? It's true.

"Anyways, that's the Big house. It's where Mr.D and Chiron live and is like the Principal's Office except cozier. Over there is the Amphitheater. And the Big building over there is the Mess hall, where we eat. Next to our Cabins is the Training arena, where we train to fight with swords. Next to that is the armory. And Next to that is the pegasus stables."  
"Don't forget the canoe lake over there!" I shouted, "It's the best place ever!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Oh my gods you're such a Seaweed Brain!" "But you're the Wise girl," I said.  
"That's not even an insult!"  
"Owl head"

"Shut up will you! On with the tour!" Harry said, "And mind the PDA"  
I felt my cheeks go red, "That wasn't too much," I mumbled.

The couch horn blew. "Anyways, it's Lunch. Meals are at the Mess Hall," I said quickly

This time break loves everyone reading this

~2 hours later~

Chiron POV:

"Oh goddess accept my offering," the drachma faded into the rainbow.  
"Show me Albus Dumbledore." an image of Albus, sleeping on his desk appeared.

Chiron: ALBUS!  
Dumbledore: Oh, oh, oh, sorry I was just taking a nap. What is it my old friend?  
C: They don't believe in our gods. They think we're playing a prank on them, and they're asking everyone to tell them the truth, if they tell them the truth, they ask someone else, and got beaten up by Clarisse La Rue, one of our um... _more violent ones_.  
D: I'll send them mail later. happy sleeping!  
C: Albus it's 2 o'clock in Long Island.  
D:Then happy napping! *cuts connection

 **Non believers. They're in the infirmary now.**

 **please give out any ideas you have and remember: R &R F&F!**

 **love and hugs from,  
fluffamuffin**


End file.
